


Memory Without Language

by draculard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Bloodbending (Avatar), Body Horror, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: There are three memories Hama treasures more than anything, though none of them could ever be described as happy.





	Memory Without Language

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Joyce Carol Oates: "We are linked by blood, and blood is memory without language."

There are three memories Hama treasures more than anything, though none of them could ever be described as happy.

She remembers the Fire Nation’s warship frozen in the ice off the coast of her village  — how the ice floes moved together, raising the ship off the surface of the water, crushing the wooden hull. 

She remembers making the rats in her cell dance by the light of the full moon.

And she remembers the flush of arousal on Katara’s face when Hama made her blood sing. She knows for a fact that Katara had never felt anything like that before. She’s certain the girl hasn’t felt anything like it since.

She remembers how the moonlight played off Katara’s skin, remembers how supple her young limbs were, how flat and taut her stomach was, how her eyes widened until Hama thought they would consume her face. 

With the moon to boost her talents, Hama can manipulate the blood in anyone, living or dead. She can open the veins wide and make the blood flow fast and strong. She can make a flush spread anywhere she likes  — over Katara’s cheeks, over her small, budding breasts, between her legs, over her thighs. 

What Katara doesn’t know yet is that arousal is all about bloodflow. If you can control someone’s blood like Hama can, you can make anyone cum without even touching them.

She can hold Katara still and upright in the grass, helpless to resist. She can make Katara’s chest heave with quick, shallow breaths. She can make Katara’s cunt throb with need. She can make every nerve in Katara’s body stand on end, electrified.

When Katara finally comes, Hama knows by instinct that it’s her very first orgasm, and she can’t help but smile. 

Later, in prison, she comforts herself with this memory. She doesn’t wonder whether Katara uses bloodbending on her enemies.

She wonders if Katara uses it on herself, though, at night, when her friends are fast asleep and can’t hear her when her breathing turns into gasps, when her back arches, when her hips begin to rock.

Hama is glad, at least, that she could teach Katara that.


End file.
